The Fury of A Viking
by Vividdiscord
Summary: After the ordeal with Russell Edginton and Bill Compton 3x12 , Eric decides to explain his past in better detail to his progeny, Pamela.


**Author's Note:** I do not own True Blood or the characters. This is purely a fanfiction and yes, some things will be different from to books (even if I have not finished them yet) and T.V. show, but there will also be spoilers to both. Do not read if you don't want to read something with spoilers because I won't mention where or what they are.

**Quick Summary:** Eric's past as lived and described by him. May or may not turn into something more.

* * *

><p>As per usual, Eric looked out of the crowd residing in Fangtasia then back down at his phone, texting a few people about business matters before looking back up and finding Pam. She was still a little sore with him for not telling him about his human past, and the events a few nights before:<p>

"Did you kill him? Please, tell me you killed him. 'Cause I will never get all this cement out of my hair. " Pam looked at Eric as she walked out of the back room when she heard Eric arrive, the pure vision of annoyance plastered on her face.

"I gave him a much worse fate." The cement covered vampire said bluntly, not particularly wanting to talk more than he had to so that he could go clean himself off and have a moment of peace to himself for a few moments at least.

"Rubin tried to kill me by the way, I took him out." Eric turned in surprise, eyebrows raised as he looked at her.

"Oh great," Eric sighed, not particularly in the mood to deal with anything else. He had enough on his plate already what with everything that he had gone through tonight, but he approached her. "On top of everything, I'm out of an assassin."

"I have zero patience with that shit." Pam ground out and Eric gave her one of his most exasperated looks. Pam was his progeny, but she could be so infuriating sometimes, particularly when she was in one of her moods. He sighed and turned away from her, hoping that he wouldn't be called back; luckily he wasn't and he managed to clean himself up before turning in for the day.

In the end, Eric's sleep had not been peaceful that night and he frowned in thought, 'I suppose I may have kept my past hidden from far too many, for far too much time. It's something that I prefer to endure alone.' He watched Pam talking to a few people at the front as he thought about the absence that he felt where he normally felt Sookie's presence. He would allow the humans to deal with her being missing for now, he doubted that she was truly gone. She would be back, unless some vampire had gotten rid of her, but when he had confronted Bill Compton, he had said that he had nothing to do with it. '…I ended up hurting her because of my past. But at least it's over now… but Bill… is now king.'

The fact that it was over was a relief to him, but the thought that Bill, a younger vampire who he had no toleration for now had power over him made him angry. Russell was gone and he would never have to deal with the mad man again although he did wonder if he too was going insane… Had he really seen Godric when he had tried to kill both himself and Edgington? He wanted to believe that he had completely, but he also knew that it was impossible deep down. 'Godric… why are you haunting me?' he asked in his head, a distracted and slightly sad look coming over his face, but that was soon replaced by his usual demeanor again. Eric refused to allow humans or vampires, or any super to see him get emotional.

Eric stood and went to Pam, using the advantageous vampire speed to reach her. They needed to talk.

"Pam, close up and meet me in my office after. We need to talk." He said in her ear before going to his bedroom in the same way, having no interest in being looked at by the gawking gazes of the humans that resided in Fangtasia.

Soon, the bar went quiet and Pam opened his door.

"Eric, what do we need to talk about?" she asked, almost accusingly; Pam disliked closing early.

"You still want to know about my past, do you not?" Eric looked up from his desk into her cool blue grey eyes; searching them, wondering if his Progeny who had been with him for centuries was still interested in the parts of his hidden past.

Pamela looked down; not surprising. She had been so emotional with him in the events that had past, and that was rare. "Yes…" she said in a small voice and looked back up at her maker. "Please."

Eric nodded. "Very well then," He paused, just enough to think of how to begin the story of his past.

"Even in my human life time, I was not a peaceful man and I did not live in peaceful times. Life was hard, but I did enjoy it while it lasted. I was a Viking warrior, a people often described as terrifying warriors from the north who terrorized many cultures when they came by sea to their villages. I even heard that there was a prayer that they used to call to their god for protection:

"Deliver us, O Lord, from the fury of the Norsemen. They ravage our lands; they kill out women and children!" (Stephen Henkin)

I found it amusing back then, and even now that they could be so afraid of us and that we have been eternally remembered like that; after all we were merely men too. There was nothing different between ourselves and our enemies, other than how we were trained to fight and destroy. Back then, I didn't know that there were such things as vampires and supernatural creatures. It was something that I could not imagine, and I was drunk on life.

Eric paused, but continued rather quickly, blocking the pain of what was to come when he continued. "My father was a Viking king, powerful and I enjoyed following him although… I was what you could be called a wild child. I had siblings, a younger sister and an older brother; and we got along well for the brief time that the three of us were together. My older brother died not long after my sister was born. When he died I was already old enough to have a betrothed, so I ended up marrying my brother's widow, Aude. We had six children, two of which would survive the harshness of life. In some ways, I am grateful that Aude and my sixth child didn't survive the fever that took them because of the terrible way that they would have been slaughtered if they had lived. I did love Aude, but I didn't remain only hers after she died. I had never been obedient when it didn't matter, so I didn't try to be unless it absolutely was needed.

The remainder of my family had gathered at our home the winter after Aude died, which was rare because of the raids that my father and I usually went on, and my little sister was just barely a few years old. My mother still carried her. I would have died to protect them but I was preoccupied with a woman at the time until I heard the scuffle. My family was slaughtered by wolves that turned into men when they were struck down. I did not know it at the time, I couldn't understand the magic, but it turned out that that was only the first interaction of many with creatures such as themselves.

They were led by a man cloaked in black, I never saw his face. He took my father's crown and told me not to be a hero which terrified me. I had never been that scared in my human life. Never, even when faced with the most terrifying enemies. I think sometimes that I still regret not going after him so that I could end it right then, but I know that I would have died right then and there should Russell should have decided to kill me. " Eric looked at his hands then back up at Pam that made her feel like he was looking straight through her. He was visualizing his past as he continued speaking.

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you know:<strong> Next chapter will be directly about Eric's past, dialogue, etc directly from it; rather than Eric just describing it. I just wanted to have a reasonable place to start this. :) Please Review!


End file.
